Parce qu'il était l'interdit
by saki la brune
Summary: J'étais une Serdaigle au sang-pur influencée par ma famille,il me plaisait mais il venait d'être banni de sa famille,de potentiel fiancé il vient de passer au statut d'interdit.  Je le fuyai comme la peste.Mais il était l'interdit et cela m'attirait.SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui je profite qu'il n'y pas cours à cause de l'alerte tsunami qui 'a tiré du lit à cinq heures du mat' pour aller dans les montagnes (d'ailleurs qu'a tu fais Tenshicho ?)

J'avais envie d'écrire une fanfiction sur Harry Potter depuis maintenant un ou deux ans mais j'avais arrêté d'écrire par manque de motivation et d'avis dessus. Cette fiction comporte des faits de ma vie réelle que je vais parfois indiquer ou commenter. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf ceux qui viennent de mon imagination et de mon monde. Je ne respecte pas la chronologie à certains moments comme par exemple dans mon histoire Sirius quitte sa famille en cinquième année et non à la sixième.

**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée**

**Comme toutes les rentrées, le trafic était important à la gare King Cross. Comme d'habitude les parents faisaient soient la fête à l'idée de laisser leurs rejetons partir soit réticent à l'idée qu'ils s'en aillent. Or cette rentrée j'étais partagée entre le fait d'être heureuse de retourner à Poudlard et de ce fait de ne plus voir la famille de sang pur de mon père, et le aussi le fait d'être furieuse par rapport à ma sœur cadette qui a sa rentrée pour la première fois.**

**Marie tu devrais être heureuse qu'Estelle soit avec toi lors de cette année, de ce fait vous vous sentirez moins seules l'une et l'autre. Dit solennellement (percevez toute l'ironie de ma voix) mon père.**

**Tu parles, c'est juste que tu es heureux qu'elle soit là pour qu'elle me surveille ainsi que mes fréquentations. Murmurais-je mauvaise.**

**Je m'appelle Marie Carmichael et j'ai quatorze presque quinze ans, je suis en cinquième année dans la maison de Serdaigle, ma mère et une sang-mélée et ancienne Serdaigle. Mon père lui est un sang pur qui bien sur était à Serpentard (bien que j'en doute par moment). Ils se sont aimés contre l'avis de la famille de mon père, ils ont du se marier à la fin de leur études puisque ma mère était tombée enceinte. Depuis, étant les seules filles de la famille, nos fréquentations sont passées au peigne fin.**

**Je pris mes valises avant de repousser mes cheveux mi-longs derrière moi et me dirigea vers le train sous les protestations de ma sœur Estelle qui rouspétais que je pouvais l'aider à porter ses affaires. Remarques que j'ignorais royalement.**

**Arrivée dans le train, je cherchais le compartiment où mes amies m'attendaient, chose pas très dur quand une folle dingue avec des collants rayés de toutes les couleurs à faire pâlir de jalousie un arc en ciel vous saute dessus.**

**Marinounette ! gueula (oui oui c'est le terme exacte) Carole dans mes oreilles qui n'entendait plus qu'une vache meuglait à l'agonie.**

**Je me relevais avec prestance (aurais-je finalement un zeste de noblesse ?) et rentra dans le compartiment avec une sangsue qui me cramponnais la jambe. Je tiens à préciser que nous avons le même âge carole et moi…**

**Il y'avait LE couple Zane et Claire les extraterrestres qui ont 145 de Q.I , Zane Evans était le type qui pourrait rivaliser avec Sirius Black sans grande difficulté, il était plus âgé que nous d'un an et était à Serdaigle, il est brun aux yeux bleus et me sure un mètre quatre vingt dix, chose pour laquelle je le hais moi qui suis ridicule avec mon un mètre cinquante-huit, il est plutôt bel homme et étant un sang-pur de haut rang, ma grand-mère maternelle avait voulu que je sorte avec lui, chose que j'ai refusé juste pour l'énerver…Bon ok j'avoue j'avais un petit faible pour lui, mais je ne regrette pas le fait qu'il sorte avec Claire, il a d'ailleurs de nombreuses propositions quand même malgré ses deux ans de couple. Mais pour tout vous dire, ces filles-là sont folles si on sait que Claire est super forte dans toute les matières (bon peut-être pas en divination mais après tout à quoi cela sert hein ?), a fait trois ans de karaté et a une droite tellement forte qu'en troisième année elle a fait voir des étoiles à un camarade de classe*[1] (Oh serait-elle une ascendante d'Hermione ?). Il est aussi mon capitaine dans l'équipe de Quidditch en occupant le poste de gardien.**

**Sa petite amie, Claire Austen est ma meilleure amie depuis la première année, notre amitié est très spéciale, elle ne m'a pas jugée comme tout cliché de Serpentard, elle m'a regardé de haut en bas et m'a dit, « t'es aveugle ou t'a des gouts de chiotte ma pauvre ? ». Ce fut une sorte d'alchimie entre nous…Pour sa défense j'avais une jupe vert pomme et un haut rose fuchsia le jour de la rentrée (oui je sais mais oh j'avais que 11 ans !) ? C'est aussi la gardienne de Serpentard. **

**En fait pour tout vous dire, au début elle avait postulé pour être batteuse, le seul hic c'est que ben elle frappait fort certes, mais elle ne savait pas visé et elle réussissait mais une fois sur trente et que en poursuiveuse elle dégommait tout le monde en fonçant dans le tas*[2].**

**Depuis elle m'a beaucoup influencé, (en bien évidemment) depuis je ne fais plus de faute de couleur puisque je ne porte principalement que du noir (chose qui a provoqué un arrêt cardiaque chez mon père et sa famille de bourge).**

**Ensuite il y'a la folle, Carole Zhang, une cousine au je ne sais plus combien de degré du côté de ma mère. Elle s'est tapée l'incruste car j'étais dans la plupart de ses cours puisqu'elle est à Poussouffle. On se connait depuis le bac à sable (d'après ma mère), elle est très active (à croire qu'elle se shoote) mais ne vous en faites pas il n'en ai rien comparer à son trait de caractère qui est qu'elle est très collante et par moment agaçante. Des fois ma seule pensée et de lui tordre le cou, mais bon chacun ses défauts non ? Elle aussi fait du Quidditch, l'envie lui ai venu quand je lui ai dit que je vais passer les essais en troisième année. Elle a reçu le poste de batteur les doigts dans le nez (façon de parler) tellement elle a une force monstrueuse.**

**Il y'a aussi mon amie Laura Davis, une de mes camarades de chambre et aussi mon amie depuis l'année dernière elle a été transférée à Poudlard alors qu'elle était à BeauxBâtons. Je me souviens que la première fois que je l'ai vu, je voulais avoir ses yeux marrons verts en échange des miens qui sont marrons foncés. C'est notre supporter numéro une lors des matchs.**

**Je saluais tout le monde en leur demandant ce qu'ils ont fait de leurs vacances.**

**Je suis allée à la plage avec mon frère c'était chouette, tu devrais voir l'Espagne tu n'as plus envie de t'en aller et cela m'a permis de pratiquer raconta Claire joyeusement. **

**J'acquiesçais et la remercia d'ailleurs pour le petit souvenir qu'elle m'a ramené de là-bas.**

**Et toi Zane tu as fait quoi ? lui demandais-je.**

**Rien de particulier, allé voir de la famille en Allemagne et aider mon frère à ce qu'il fasse sa quatrième année sans grande difficultés, même si cela n'avait servi à rien. Soupira de désespoir le brun.**

**Donc si j'ai bien compris il n'y a que Laura, Carole et moi qui sommes restés ici ? me plaignis-je.**

**Je pensais que tu devais partir cette année ? s'étonna ma meilleure amie.**

**Oui mais le truc c'est qu'une cousine venait de naître et qu'une autre devait se marier ce qui a tout chamboulé. Grognais-je mécontente.**

**Ta sœur ne fait pas sa rentrée cette année ? demanda Laura en levant le nez de son roman.**

**Je lui répondis positivement en faisant une grimace qui devait être comique vu que tout le monde pouffa de rire.**

**Je te paris qu'elle va rentrer à Poussouffle. Décréta Carole joyeusement.**

**Ne rêve pas trop, la famille de Marie n'a eu que des antécédents de Poussoufle très rare et vu le comportement de sa sœur à grands regrets pour moi je pense qu'elle finira à Serpentard. répliqua Claire avec un on neutre.**

**Tiens nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, pendant les vacances elle avait un poster de Lucius Malefoy et lui vouait un culte pendant des heures voir la journée entière en nous rabâchant que c'était l'homme idéal et blablablabla. Racontais-je en imitant ma sœur.**

**On continua a discuté, jouer aux échecs sorciers, lire, dormir, dessiner bref que des ctivités pour faire passer le temps quand je décidai de partir à la recherche (saki : Du trésor perdu yihaaa ok ok je me la ferme) du chariot de confiseries, je sortie du compartiment et traversa les couloirs en flânant un peu et remarqua qu'Estelle s'est liée d'amitié avec Archibald-Ursuline *[3] White une fille assistant souvent aux réceptions. **

**Arriver devant le chariot je demandai des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochus et des Fondus du Chaudron que je is dans mon sac pour ne pas être embêter. Je payais en remercia la dame et reparti quand je fus bousculé par quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras par reflexe pour ne pas que je tombe. J'allais le remercier mais quand je vis mon sauveur je me tus. (Saki : Aller qui va trouver ?)**

**Devant moi se trouvait *roulements de tambour* Remus Lupin (saki : eh non ce n'est pas Sirius !)**

**Remus a été mon béguin de troisième année et mon partenaire en soins de Créatures Magiques, je m'entendais bien avec lui, il était calme doux gentil, le garçon rêvait. Mais vers le milieu de l'année j'ai arrêté de lui parlait car il était un traitre à son sang comme le disait si bien ma famille, alors par bêtise j'ai arrêté de lui parler et on s'est perdu de vue.**

**Oh, excuse moi je ne regardais où j'allais. S'excusa Rémus.**

**Non…non c'est moi qui suis désolée, je me suis retournée brusquement. **

**J'étais gênée de lui reparlée alors que je l'avais royalement évité durant ces deux dernières années. J'avais pensé à m'excuser mais n'en avait pas le courage et il y'avait cette peur aussi de se faire prendre par un de mes nombreux membres de ma famille.**

**Je lui adressai un signe d'au revoir et rentra dans mon compartiment déçue d'être aussi lâche.**

**Assise à la table des Serdaigles avec Laura à côté de moi, je salivais d'avance sur les plats qui allaient apparaître. Bon vous vous dépêchez de les classez ces nains oui ou merde ? **

**Estelle Carmichael ?**

**Ma sœur s'avança avec le doit droit, la tête relevée avec fierté et…NON ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est en train de rouler du cul ?**

**Je me frappais la tête sur la table de honte et de consternation.**

**Serpentard ! Cria le choixpeau.**

**Les Serpentards l'acclamèrent, géniale je peux déjà m'atrendre à recevoir une beuglante de ma grand-mère, je suis maudite.**

**Archibald-Ursuline White ? demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall en levant un sourcil.**

**Je pouffais de rire ainsi que les autres élèves alors qu'Hagrid s'étrangla presque avec son verre de vin.**

**Serpentard !**

**Et nouveaux applaudissements du côté des verts et argents qui clôturèrent la fin de la répartition. Et là j'y cru vraiment mais…**

**Comme je dois vous le dire la forêt interdite et interdite… commença le directeur.**

**Et blablablabla je m'en fous c'est le même discours depuis cinq ans ! J'ai faim !**

**Et je souhaite un bon appétit à tous. Annonça-t-il avec son sourire malicieux.**

**Enfin ! Banzaï ! Je me jetai sur la nourriture comme une affamée mais plus particulièrement sur les desserts*[4].**

**Tu n'as pas mangé depuis 100 ans ou quoi ? Me demanda Laura avec amusement et consternation.**

**Non pas vraiment, pendant les vacances ma tante s'est mise au régime alors c'était nourriture de lapin pendant les vacances. Répondis-je après avoir avalé ma bouchée de poulet.**

**Je regardais la table des Gryffondor et vu mon cousin Caleb, je le saluai de la main qu'il me rendit avant de retourner parler avec Maxime son voisin. Je laissai vagabonder ma table quand mon regard tomba sur Sirius Black, je ne l'avais pas vu lors des réceptions cet été. Ma mère m'avait raconté qu'il avait quitté sa famille et habiter chez les Potter ce à quoi ma grand-mère l'avait rayé de la liste des personnes fréquentables et des futurs fiancés.**

**Je le détaillais du regard et me rendis compte qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus heureux. (Saki : tu m'étonnes t'a vu sa famille de barges ?)**

**Sirius se retourna et me fis son sourire de tombeur, je le regardais avec un air dégoûtée et lui fit un doigt d'honneur*[5]. Il me regarda au début offusqué et surpris et me rendit un sourire malicieux. Oh merde…**

**A la fin du repas je remontais pour aller au dortoir avec Laura quand Black m'interpella.**

**Salut ! **

**Il avait cet air charmeur à deux noises qui me donnait envie de lui donner un pain.**

**Je regardais autour de moi nerveusement à l'idée que quelqu'un me voie avec lui. **

**Tu étais la partenaire de Rémus en troisième année non ?**

**En fait c'est ça ! Il voulait venger son copain ! Je suis dans la mouise !**

**Ecoutes je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, je voudrais que tu sortes avec moi.**

**Il avait son sourire qui montrait qu'il était confiant dans ma réponse, mais son nouveau statut ne me fit pas réfléchir quand à ma réponse.**

**Va te faire fouttre.**

**[1] : Ce moment est arrivé lors de ma troisième, à ce moment-là je ne voulais pas être à la place de Christophe et cela m'a fait découvrir la force insoupçonnée de ma meilleure amie qui est supérieure à la mienne. **

**[2] : Ca aussi c'était pendant ma troisième lorsque l'on faisait du baseball, je me souviens avoir beaucoup rit.**

**[3] Je devais absolument mettre ce prénom ! Il a été classé un des pires prénoms pour fille que l'on connait avec Tenshicho, c'est d'ailleurs son père qui nous l'a dit.**

**[4] : Oui je raffole de tout ce qui est sucré ! Et j'ai tendance à privilégier les desserts aux repas.**

**[5] : Je le fais souvent lorsque quelqu'un me contrarie. C'est d'ailleurs une mauvaise habitude je l'avoue.**

**Note de l'auteur : Je viens de m'ouvrir assez profondément le pied pour avoir trébuché, ça fait mal… J'ai décidé de faire une fiche d'un personnage de ma création à chaque fois que je fais un chapitre le décrivant ect …doc si vous avez des réclamations sur le premier personnage je vous écoute ! Je publierai soit le lundi (sauf celui qui arrive) ou les mercredis malgré que le lundi soit le plus probable puisque je n'ai pas cours l'après-midi ce qui fait mardi pour ceux de métropole ect…**


	2. Chapter 2: Carole en extase

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je viens de comprendre que les puces sont invisibles sur ^^'' Je poste un chapitre car mon père a eu la bonté de ma laisser l'ordi ! ^^**

**Et désolé je ne sais pas comment on répond au review sur ce site –''.**

**Aussi vous ne savez pas s'il existe une application word pour I touch ? Parce que mon ordi est maudit et tombe souvent en panne… (Je suis sûre que tu m'as refilée ta malédiction Tenshicho…(Natsumi95) **

**Je remercie également Pattes-en-rond et Hanataro-chan pour leurs commentaires et espère que la suite va leurs plaire ^^**

**Chapitre 2 : Carole la petite diablesse en extase.**

**-Tu as fait quuuoaaaa ?**

**A cet instant précis Carole ressemblait beaucoup à Pantoufle, le chat de mon cousin Seb qui a volé à travers une fenêtre.**

**Claire elle, se préoccuper du sujet de la conversation autant que le nombre de brins d'herbes dans le parc.**

**Laura s'en foutait un peu, mais il faut prendre en compte le facteur qu'elle soit encore dans les vapes et Zane, ben Zane lui s'en foutait comme de l'an 4o et était plongé dans son livre de potions qui a l'air ultra compliqué.**

**Je me resservis d'œufs brouillés et pris des toasts en ignorant royalement ma cousine. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit non à Môssieur Sirius qu'il va faire une dépression le coco.**

**-Je lui ai dit non et qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir. Répondis-je en enfournant des œufs dans ma bouche.**

**-Pas exactement, tu lui as dit d'aller se faire fouttre ! Mais comment peux-tu dire non à Sirius Black ? Ce mec est un fantasme ambulant ! S'insurgea Carole.**

**-Ben regarde elle l'a fait non ? Ca ne doit pas être si sorcier que ça ! Ironisa Claire.**

**D'ailleurs, en parlant du chacal (Sirius), il arriva avec ses amis et s'installa à sa table en saluant les filles aux cerveaux atrophiés qui lui servait de groupies.**

**Il jeta un œil à notre table et m'aperçus, il me fit un clin d'œil auquel mon doigt alla lui dire bonjour.**

**-Tu viens de faire un doigt à Siriiiiuuuss ? Cria ma cousine horrifiée.**

**-Ecoutes Carole, tu ne vas pas faire un commentaire à chaque fait et geste qui sont adressés à Black quand même ! S'agaça Zane. T'es gentille mais on a des yeux comme toi alors on a tous vu le majeur de Marie se levait ! Et si ça t'énerve tellement t'a qu'à lui donner un philtre d'amour et sortir avec lui !**

**Elle prit un air rêveur surement dû à la dernière phrase de Zane, j'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas si bête pour le faire… **

**-Eh Elise. Interpellais-je ma voisine en diagonale qui était aussi une camarade de dortoir. Je t'échange deux parchemins contre une plume, j'ai oublié la mienne dans le dortoir.**

**-Bien sûr. Répondit-t-elle en me tendant une plume et en prenant les deux parchemins en route.**

**Je me pris une grande claque derrière la tête tellement forte que je me cognai sur la table en bois.*[1]**

**-Putain Carole t'est pas bien ou quoi ? Hurlais-je de rage.**

**-Je ne suis pas une crétine !**

**-Hein ? Demanda mes amis et moi-même.**

**-C'est quoi le rapport entre ta frappe et le fait que tu n'es pas une crétine ?demanda Laura.**

**-Marie vient de dire à Elise que je suis une crétine. Geignis Carole.**

**-Euh Carole, Marie demandait juste une plume parce qu'elle avait oublié la sienne. Répliqua Claire en soulevant un sourcil.**

**-Ah bon ? Ben c'est de sa faute elle n'a pas parlé assez fort !**

**-….**

**Ou est mon fusil…. ? **

**Le courrier arriva et une horde d'hiboux envoyèrent des colis, des journaux et des lettres. Une lettre tombait sur moi et je l'attrapais, et je regrettai aussitôt. J'avais reçu une beuglante de Rose, ma grand-mère paternelle. Claire me conseilla de l'ouvrir sous peine de représailles, c'est de ma main tremblante que j'ouvris la lettre rouge sang, et là, la voix irritante de mon aïeule retentit dans le silence de la salle.**

_-Marie Elizabeth Carmichael ! Je viens d'apprendre par la couche de ta sœur que tu trainais encore avec ses sangs de bourbes et ses traitres à leurs sangs !Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu ? _**Hurla la lettre en se rapprochant de mon visage. **_Si jamais j'entends encore des frasques tu reviens tout de suite au manoir ! _

**La lettre se retourna vers ma sœur et lui parla d'une voix adoucie.**

_**-Félicitations, Estelle toute la famille est très fière de ton entrée à Serpentard.**_

**Ma sœur sourit toute fière d'elle et me regarda d'un regard hautain auquel je lui répondis par un regard haineux.**

**La lettre brûla et se déchira et ma tête vient cognait contre le bois de la table dans un bruit assourdissant. **

**J'avais deux heures d'histoire de la magie avec les Poussoufles, j'étais en train de lutter pour plusieurs raisons, la première était de rester éveillée, la deuxième était de savoir ce que j'écrivais et enfin la troisième était de comprendre ce que j'écrivais. Carole elle n'avait pas ce problème et dormait déjà comme la presque toute le monde sur la table. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, très lourdes… Bon sang qui a engagé Binns comme professeur ? Ils sont à la dèche ou quoi ? J'essayais en vain de capter ce que le prof disait et écrivais ce que j'entendais, alors ce sont des gobelins qui se tapaient dessus parce que leurs voisins avaient engloutis leurs provisions de hamburgers, volés leurs danseuses de french cancan, fait copain-copain avec les bisounours et se sont réconciliés parce que finalement un gobelin a épousé Siri… Hein ? Qu'est-ce que fout Sirius parmi les gobelins ?Black**

**J'étais à la bibliothèque en train de chercher un manuel sur le cours qu'on avait étudié n'ayant rien suivi pour pouvoir quand même étudier au vu d'un devoir. J'étais en en train de regarder les tranches des livres quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Surprise je me retournai et vu Sirius grand sourire au visage. Impassible j'enlevais sa main et alla dans un autre rayon continuer à chercher.**

**-Alors comme ça tu aurais désobéi aux règles de ta famille Marie ? Tu serais une petite rebelle alors ?**

**Je soupirais et reposa le livre sur l'étagère.**

**-Ecoutes Black, premièrement je ne te permets pas d'être familier avec moi donc mon prénom tu oublies, ensuite les toilettes ne sont pas là alors tu peux partir. A moins que ta nouvelle groupie et un minimum de cervelle pour pouvoir lire trois lignes et les comprendre.**

**-Serais tu jalouse ? demanda-t-il d'un air joyeux.**

**-Ecoutes Black, toi et moi ce ne sera jamais je dis bien jamais possible ! Le jour où je serais avec toi, ma grand-mère donnera ma sœur à marier à Las Vegas avec un lama et un clone d'Elvis Presley en guise de prêtre. **

**-Elvis qui ?**

**-Laisse tomber…**

**J'étais en potions à mon plus grand malheur, je hais les potions ! Il faut toujours être précis sinon ça foire. Et croyait moi je foire la potion trois fois sur cinq.**

**Pendant les potions je suis avec Marie Peterson, une Poussoufle aux yeux bleu-vert. Le professeur Slughorn n'a pas été astucieux sur ce coup-ci, si j'étais peu douée dans sa matière, Marie Peterson était pire. Je m'occupais de tout et ma partenaire se contentait d'observer ou de rédiger le compte rendu pour le professeur. Aujourd'hui c'était un Philtre de Paix qui fallait confectionner.**

**J'allais chercher les ingrédients et commença.**

**-Tu es sûre qu'il faut mettre deux gouttes d'ellébore ?**

**Je vérifiais sur mon manuel de potions par précaution.**

**-Oui c'est ça.**

**-Tu penses qu'il faut tourner la potion maintenant ? **

**-Je pense…**

**-Tu es sûre ? Redemanda-t-elle pour la troisième fois.**

**-Ecoutes, je ne suis pas une spécialiste des potions, ni la prof de divination je ne sais pas ! Lui répondis-je agacée.**

**Elle s'excusa et je lui répondis que ce n'étais pas grave.**

**-Non franchement tu es sûre ?*[2]**

**J'étais réjouie d'être sortie de potions ! J'étais à deux doigts de lancer un Avada Kedavra sur Peterson, notre potions était à peu près réussie elle était magenta au lieu de rouge mais je pense ne pas avoir un Troll au moins. Pendant que ma partenaire me reposer inlassablement la même question, j'avoue avoir été tentée de vérifier si les poutres du plafond étaient bien solides en me pendant avec le sautoir farfelu de Carole. **

**Je bousculai quelqu'un sans le faire exprès, et m'excusa, Lucius Malefoy me regarda d'abord agacé puis avec un visage neutre.**

**-Carmichael. Me salua-t-il. **

**-Malefoy.**

**-Je ne te vois plus depuis ta rupture avec Rosier.**

**-Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.**

**Je suis sorti avec Olivier Rosier un garçon de Serpentard d'un an plus âgé que moi, c'était un très bon ami je l'appréciais beaucoup mais il a commencé à mal tourné alors j'ai rompu avec lui. Il l'a mal pris et malgré le fais que je lui ai dit que l'on pouvait rester ami il a mal pris le fais que c'est moi qui le jetai et mettais fin à nos trois mois de relation.**

**-Tu t'es pris un blâme il paraît, ta grand-mère a raison, les gens que tu fréquentes ne sont pas de bons partis, surtout cette Austen. Cracha-t-il avec dégoût**

**Il était connu que les Malefoy et les Austen ne s'appréciaient guerre, Claire a teint les cheveux de Malefoy en rose fluo*[3] lorsqu'elle était en troisième année et lui en cinquième et ensuite l'a envoyé dire bonjour à Boubou.**

**Qui est Boubou ? C'est le calamar géant qui se trouve dans le lac, depuis qu'il a attiré Lucius lors de notre première année Claire s'est prise d'affection pour lui et l'a surnommé ainsi.**

**-Il paraît que tu es fiancé, félicitations. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?**

**-Merci. Narcissa Black de Serpentard.**

**-Black ? Tu te maries avec la sœur de Sirius ?**

**-Non c'est sa cousine, s'il te plaît évites de parler de ce rebelle traître à son sang. Grimaça le blond.**

**-Tiens tiens, Malefoy ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama une voix.**

**Ma meilleure amie avait un sourire angélique collait à sa face, mais si vous regardiez bien ce sourire était du sadisme pur.**

**-Austen.**

**-Je te cherchais justement pour essayer une nouvelle coloration, ma cousine m'en a envoyé une qui fait de tes cheveux un vrai arc en ciel.**

**Ça existe ?**

**-Pourquoi ne te trouverais tu pas un autre cobaye Austen ? **

**-Mais voyons Luciouciounet ! Tes cheveux blancs donnent un super rendu et puis tu es le seul que Boubou apprécie !**

**Je vis Lucius frémir, sûrement dû au souvenir qu'il a failli plus d'une fois mourir à cause du protégé de ma folle d'amie. D'ailleurs il se redressa droit comme un piquet, nous dis au revoir et s'en alla d'une marche robotique pour je pense essayer de faire paraître qu'il n'avait aucunement peur. Or au bout de même pas trois mètres il prit ses jambes à son coup en hurlant à l'assassin suivit de ma meilleure amie à ses trousses avec un flacon qui devait contenir la coloration.**

**Pendant toute la journée, Black me collait, pire que de la super glu j'hésitais à lui lançais un sort tellement il était collant, Claire dit que c'est parce que je représentais un défi pour lui que c'était un jeu.**

**Oui ben y'a pas écrit attraction sur mon front alors si il pouvait arrêter se serait géniale !**

**Pour mon premier déjeuner à Poudlard j'aurais aimé mieux, je suis coincé entre Carole et Sarah Bones une amie de ma cousine à Poussoufle. Vous voyez Carole ? Sarah c'est elle mais en blonde alors une Carole c'est trop mais deux c'est la catastrophe naturelle. Pourquoi je mange avec elle dans ce cas ? Laura est à la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir et aider une camarade et nos deux tourtereaux eux sont allés passer du temps ensembles. Résultat je suis coincée avec deux folles.**

**-Tu sais Sarah, Marie a eu un Piètre en Potions ce matin alors que c'était juste un Philtre de Paix à réaliser. Se moqua la brune.**

**Sa compagne blonde ricana, se moquant de « mes prouesses » de ce matin qui me semble pour moi acceptable vu mon niveau exécrable en potions.**

**-Tu n'as pas réussi à faire ce Philtre ? Tu es vraiment trop nulle. Ricana la blonde.**

**Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux commentant ma notes alors qu'elles ont eu chacune un Acceptable, Sarah Bones et moi ne nous entendions pas bien, lorsque Carole nous l'avais présenté elle avait l'air d'une gentille fille. Mais peur à peu elle devenait exécrable et insupportable avec moi, lors de ma relation avec Olivier, Sarah s'est mise à lui faire la bise, le touchait, lui tenir la main, limite je n'étais pas là et que je les dérangeais pour copuler ensembles ! Puis Carole a suivi dans le chauffage de mon ex, et lorsqu'elle était là je n'existais plus.*[4]**

**Je leur ai fait croire à tous que je ne leurs en voulais pas que ce n'étais pas pour cette raison que j'ai rompu. Mais au fond de moi je leur en voulais beaucoup.*[5]**

**Avec le temps cela ne s'est pas arrangés, mais le plus bizarre c'est qu'elles attendent que je sois seule pour me descendre.*[6]**

**Carole après avoir bien rit me demanda de son air candide si je pouvais bien passer mon travail sur l'Histoire de la Magie.**

**-Va te faire foutre.**

**Ça c'est ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire, mais j'acceptais de mauvaise grâce et on alla en direction du parc.**

**J'étais dans le parc avec Caro pour qu'elle recopie le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, don j'en profitai pour faire les 30cm de parchemin une des nombreuses guerres des gobelins quand Black arriva, il fit son mouvement de tête qui replaçait sa mèche, Caro en bavait littéralement.**

**-Bonjour les filles, beau temps n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Bonjour Sirius. Soupira ma cousine.**

**-Dis Marie tu n'aurais pas une plume à me prêter ? **

**-Non j'en ai qu'une. Lui répondis-je toujours dans mon devoir.**

**-Tu peux prendre la mienne si tu veux. Lui répondis ma voisine d'un air aguicheur en tendant sa plume.**

**-Merci beaucoup, et Marie à tout à l'heure. **

**Il s'éloigna vers ses amis sans oublier de me faire un clin d'œil et se fit plaquer par son frère de cœur James Potter, les mecs sont désespérants… Ma cousine soupira de bonheur d'avoir aidé Sirius et de lui avoir parlé et en plus même touché, limite si je la touche elle s'écroule par terre.**

**-Carole tu as fait tomber quelque chose.**

**-Ah bon quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise en regardant autour d'elle.**

**-Ta dignité. Répliquais-je avec un sourire ironique. Comment tu vas faire pour recopier maintenant ? **

**-Ah zut c'est vrai ! Dis tu n'as pas une plume à me prêter ?**

*[1] : Oui, l'originale de Carole m'a fait cela pour les mêmes raisons en Sciences-Physique, sauf que la table était en béton recouvert de carreaux (carrelage).

*[2] : Ma partenaire de Sciences Physiques et comme ça, dès fois j'ai envie de lui crier de bouger son cul au lieu de me regarder. Mais bon c'est une gentille fille.

*[3] : Ma cousine a fait cela à un de ses camarades de classe qui avais la même couleur de cheveux que Lucius, il avait les cheveux roses fluo pendant deux semaines je pense.

*[4] : Fait réelle de ma vie aussi, je ne savais pas quoi faire j'étais invisible à ses yeux.

*[5] : Je leur on veut beaucoup mais ne leur laissent rien paraître, parce que c'est en parti à cause d'elle que j'ai rompu.

*[6] : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elles ne me descendent que quand je suis seule alors que quand d'autres personnes sont là elles font les gentilles filles et me font passés pour la méchante.

Voili voilou ! Les demandes sont ouvertes pour l'interview du premier personnage, la suite je pense que se sera lundi prochain mais bon je ne suis pas sure parce que ce n'est pas mon ordi mais celui de mon père puisque le mien est mort -' J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre !^^

Je sais que je me plains beaucoup dedans mais c'est une façon de me défouler car je ne peux rien dire à personne à part à ma confidente (qui va avoir son personnage en scène bientôt sans doute) et ma meilleure amie et pour quelque personnes, car pour eux elles sont trop gentilles pour faire ça. C'est aussi pour me défouler de tous mes problèmes mes emmerdes, donc je m'excuse de mes plaintes inutiles et je vous dis sans doute à la semaine prochaine ^O^

Hey Natsumi ! J'ai fait 2804 mots ! Record ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Tell Me Why

Salut tout le monde ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu posté la semaine dernière mais j'avais trop de choses à faire…^^'

**Chapitre 3 : Tell Me Why.**

**Etre en potions et un fait horrible, mais être en potions en groupe avec Potter, Black et Carole c'est un enfer !**

**-Alors vous allez préparé une potions qui blablablabla…**

**-Qu'est je fais à Merlin pour être dans cette situation ? Marmonnais-je.**

**Je regardais le plafond de la salle en cherchant un point d'accroche pour ma cravate, à tiens la tache de la potion de Franck Londubat de l'année dernière, ça se voit que Rusard fait mal son boulot.**

**-Bon on se répartie les tâches ? Proposa Black. **

**-Ok, tu veux faire quoi Marie ? demanda Carole.**

**Je regardais la page de mon manuel et regardais comment préparais la mixture, sachant que mes acolytes étaient doués en cette matière, je pense que je peux (largement) me permettre de prendre une étape facile.**

**-Je vais couper le gingembre.**

**-Ah non je voulais le faire ! Se plaignit la jeune fille. Tu ne veux pas plutôt écraser les cornes de Bicorne en poudre ?**

**Ben pourquoi tu me proposes de choisir alors ? **

**Je pris une corne et l'écrasa avec un peu plus d'entrain que la normale.**

**-Tu veux tourner la potion ? **

**Je regardais Black et allais lui répondre qu'à moins qu'il veut avoir un troll en potions il fallait mieux que je fasse le moins de choses possibles.**

**J'ouvris ma bouche prête à décliner son offre quand ma voisine se jeta sur l'occasion et s'empara de la louche sur l'air scandalisé des garçons. **

**Il me regarda d'un air désolé et je lui répondis en haussant les épaules en lui assurant silencieusement que ce n'était pas grave. Et retourna à ma tâche en imaginant que se soit Carole que j'écrabouillais.**

_Mais ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu fais Marie !_

**Mais t'es qui toi ?**

_Ta conscience !_

**Depuis quand j'ai une conscience moi ?**

_Depuis que tu as accidentellement failli tuer ta tante en la poussant dans la piscine._

**Hey j'avais six ans ! Et en plus je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle ne savait pas nager moi !**

_Il faut que tu t'excuses envers tes pensées malsaines à propos de meurtres et suicides._

**Hinhin toi t'a vus le caleçon de Merlin.**

_Vii il est bleu à rayures roses fluo !_

**Hein ? Non ?**

_Siii_

**Je ne te crois pas**

_Mais____pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?_

**Parce que son caleçon il est à motif de cœur et non de rayures.**

**Alléluia le repas du midi ! Je pris du steak haché, de la purée et commença à tout engloutir. La saison de Quidditch allait commencer le mois prochain et se sera Serpentard contre Gryffondor qui annoncera le début. Puis se sera Serdaigle contre Poussouffle, rien qu'a l'idée d'être face à Carole je grimaçais. **

**Je sentis un bras autour de mon épaule, je regardais le propriétaire et sans aucune surprise trouva le pot de glue.**

**Je repoussais son bras de lassitude en soupirant.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ?**

**-Tu sais que le match Serpentard-Gryffondor se déroulera dans un mois ?**

**-Black je suis pourvu d'un cerveau ce qui n'ai certainement pas le cas pour toi qui te coltines de la mélasse dans ta boîte crânienne, je suis une joueuse aussi et je sais quand se déroule les matchs merci. Dis-je ironiquement.**

**-Je vais faire comme si tu venais de me dire que j'étais beau et intelligent, chose qui est vrai.**

**- Il n'aurait pas les chevilles qui enflent là ? Chuchota Claire entre ses dents.**

**- En fait je voulais que tu viennes au match pour nous encourager contre les vils serpents.**

**-Euh... Black, je serais au match mais avec les Serpentards…**

**-QUOOII ?**

**Claire et Zane pouffèrent de rire et j'aurais cru entendre un « et paf dans tes dents. »**

**-Mais pourquoi tu joins tu du côté de ces vipères ?**

**-Peut être parce que si tu faisais attention cela va faire deux ans que je suis de leur côté car ma meilleure amie est la gardienne de l'équipe ?**

**Il se retourna vers les yeux moqueurs de ma meilleure amie qui lui faisait un coucou en face de lui pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là, j'aurais juré que si elle était immature elle lui aurait tirée la langue.**

**-Mais…mais…**

**-Ecoutes, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas encourager ta maison puisque lors de ton match contre Poussoufle se sera Carole qui sera contre toi et je serais face à toi pour te dégommer avec des cognards pour ne pas que tu marques des points.**

**-Pourquoi tu n'encourages pas les Gryffondors ?**

**- Je viens de te l'expliquer Black, et puis je ne connais personne de l'équipe. Du moins pas comme si je pouvais le considérer comme un ami proche. Rajoutais-je ne le voyant sur le point de protester sur le fait que je le connaissais.**

**-Donc si j'ai bien compris, il faut que tu connaisses très bien la personne et que tu sois amie avec lui pour l'encourager lors d'un match ?**

**-Euh en gros oui.**

**-Très bien alors à partir de maintenant je te déclare officiellement l'amie des Maraudeurs !**

**Annonce beuglée qui suivit de cris d'indignation et de jalousie de toutes la gente féminine présente dans la grande salle. A part peut être Laura et Claire qui se bidonnaient sur leurs bancs.**

**Merci les filles...**

**Depuis la grande et passionnante déclaration d'amitié du babouin atrophié, chaque fille quelle que soit leur maison, âge (oui oui même des premières années) me fusillent du regard. Hé ho les filles, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Black a vu trop de Bisounours et qu'ils ç la magie des fées !**

_D'un côté avec la mère qu'il a ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait pu regarder ses trucs moldus._

**Ben je ne sais pas, un truc sorcier qui y ressemble parce que qu'il y croit ure comme fer.**

_D'ailleurs comment tu connais les bisounours ?_

**Ben tu te souviens de la sœur de ma mère (saki : la mère de Marie est sang-mélée, mais elle est une sang pure de naissance, car elle a été adoptée.), elle a un fils et j'ai été regardé les Bisounours et tous les Walt Disney chez lui pendant les vacances de Pâques l'année dernière.**

_Quoi ? Et Rosie elle est au courant la vielle ?_

**Biens sur que non voyons tu me connais. **

_Y' a pas de quoi être fière…_

**Quoi ? J'adore les Walt Disney ! Surtout que Thomas m'a promis que lors des vacances de Noël il me montrera Raiponce.**

_Un cas désespéré tu es…_

**Je profitais de l'après-midi avec mes amies au parc laissant le soleil chauffer ma peau, j'écoutais Taylor Swift à fond dans les oreilles et fermais les yeux lorsque de Tell me Why se mettait en marche, je repensais à Olivier lorsque j'entendais cette chanson, notre relation était conflictuelle et lorsque j'y réfléchis j'ai plus pleurait et était angoissée qu'autre chose.**

_« J'ai saisi ma chance, j'ai pris un coup_  
_Et tu peux croire que je suis pare-balles, mais je ne le suis pas_  
**Toutes les reproches sur nos problèmes qu'il me faisait portait me revenait en mémoire, le manque d'attention et le peu d'intérêt qu'il me disait souvent.**

_Tu as pris la tangente, j'ai trouvé ça dur_  
_Et en bas, ici, sur la place je vois qui tu es_

_J'en ai marre et je suis fatigue de ton attitude_

_Je me sens comme si je ne te connaissais pas_  
_Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, ensuite tu me détruis_  
**J'en avais marre de son attitude machiste,** **de ses je t'aime en l'air et qu'il me réprimandais ensuite, il n'était plus l'ami que j'avais avant, celui que j'avais connu.**

_Et j'ai besoin de toi comme un__ battement__ de coeur_  
_Mais tu sais que tu as eu un écart de conduite_  
**Malgré tout j'étais attaché à lui, et il le savait qu'il s'était mal comporté mais refuser de le reconnaître.**

_Qui me fait courir pour couvrir ton absence_  
_Et ici pour toi et ton caractère_  
_Oui, je me souviens ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière_  
_Et je sais que tu vois ce que tu m'as fait_  
_Dis-moi pourquoi…_  
**Les repproches immondes qu'il ma dîtes la veille d'un examen m'avait blessée et était encrée dans mon esprit. Et il le voyait que je me sentais mal, et ça le faisait rire, ça l'amusait. Et je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'a fait cela ?**

_Tu pourrais écrire un livre sur comment détruire la journée parfaite à quelqu'un_  
_J'étais si confuse et frustrée_  
_J'oublie ce que je suis en train d'essayer de dire, oh_

_J'en ai marre et je suis fatigue de tes excuses_  
_Je ne peux plus y croire_  
**J''é**_**tais fatiguée de ses excuses pitoyables que je n'arrivais plus à croire, cela sentait comme de l'hypocrisie.**_

_Tu me dis que tu me veux, puis tu me repousses_  
_Et j'ai besoin de toi comme d'un battement de coeur_  
_Mais tu sais que tu as eu un écart de conduite_  
_Qui me fait courir pour couvrir ton absence_  
_Et ici pour toi et ton caractère_  
_Oui, je me souviens ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière_  
_Et je sais que tu vois ce que tu m'as fait_  
_Dis-moi pourquoi…_

_Pourquoi me fais-tu me sentir petite ?_  
_Alors tu peux sentir ce que je ressens à l'intérieur_  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis à terre mes rêves ?_  
_Alors tu es la seule chose que j'ai à l'esprit_  
**Il était tout pour moi au début, je lui avais confier mes attentes, mes rêves, mes espoirs qu'il a réduit à néant.**

_J'en ai marre et je suis fatigue de ton attitude_  
_Je me sens comme si je ne te connaissais pas_  
_Tu me dis que tu me veux, puis tu me repousses_  
_J'en ai marre et je suis fatigue de tes excuses_  
_Je ne peux plus y croire_  
_Tu me poses des questions sur mon amour pour toi, puis tu me repousse_  
**Il me posait des questions sur ma sincérité envers lui, le fait que je l'aimais ou non, et satisfait il faisait n'importe quoi comme si je lui donnait carte blanche**.

_Toi et ton caractère_  
_Oui, je me souviens ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière_  
_Et je sais que tu vois ce que tu es en train de me faire_  
_Dis-moi pourquoi_  
_Pourquoi, dis-moi pourquoi_

_J'ai pris du recul, je t'ai laissé partir_  
_Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas un gilet pare balles_  
_Maintenant tu le sais._

**J'ai rompu avec lui au bout de trois mois de relation avec comme excuse que je préfère qu'on reste ami pour ne pas le blesser. Mais depuis…**

**-Marie danger à tribord annonça Claire qui mit sa main en visière.**

**J'en le va mes écouteurs et me releva avec des taches blanches et noires pour vision due au soleil.**

**Olivier Rosier approchait, mat et brun, grand dans toute sa splendeur, mais cela m'étonne beaucoup qu'il revienne me parler alors qu'il m'évitait et me jetait des regards adakedavrisant depuis notre rupture.**

**-Hey, salut, je peux te parler ?**

**-Oui va-y.**

**-Non seul à seul.**

**Je regardais les filles et elles me firent signe d'aller voir ce qu'il veut. Je me levais et aller dans un coin isolé du parc ou personne n'y était pour l'instant, même si je me mis dans le champ de vision de mes amies au cas où il aurait l'idée de me tuer et de me donner en pâture à Boubou…**

**-Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? Demandais je en shootant dans un caillou.**

**-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as rompu avec moi.**

**Je le regardais en relevant un sourcil et me demandant si il ne se foutait pas de ma tête, apparemment non car il était sérieux et agacé en attendant une réponse de ma part.**

**-Ca va faire six mois que l'on s'est séparés et tu n'es pas passé à autre chose ?**

**-Non, tu as dis que tu préfères que l'on reste ami, or je trouve ça léger pour vouloir rompre avec toi.**

**-Pourtant c'est vrai, je suis bien seule.**

**-Donc, c'est tout ? C'est juste parce que tu veux que l'on reste amis ?**

**-Oui.**

**Peu satisfait par mes paroles il tourna les talons furieux, je suis sûre à deux cent pour cent que si il devient un mangemort je serais sa première victime.**

_Il y'a pas de quoi rigoler._

**Quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps et que le supplie à genoux ?**

_Non ça va aller…_

**-Ca c'est ce qui s'appelle une excuse bidon.**

**Et bien sur comme Merlin n'est pas avec moi il faut que je me coltine Saint-Potter…**

**-Potter ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Ta gueule.**

_**Voili voilou je vous dis la semaine prochaine ! **___


	4. Chapter 4: Conscience ? Une démarche

Chapitre 4 : Conscience ? Une démarche particulière

Salut tout le monde ! Je sais je n'ai pas oublié depuis un bon bout de temps mais étant donné que l'arrêt des notes est dans deux semaines on est envahit sous les tests…

Donc je tiens à remercier ma meilleure amie qui me donne des idées et me soutient et merci à Roselia001 pour son commentaire, j'adore « Joue avec moi » Voilà la suite !

_-Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle une excuse bidon._

_-Potter ?_

_-Oui ? _

_-Ta gueule._

-Mais franchement pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas qu'il t'emmerde plus que tout ? demanda Potter vexé que je l'ai rembarré.

-Demande celui qui harcèle Lily Evans depuis la troisième année et qui se prends toujours une gifle mémorable à la fin.

-Hey c'est pas vrai ! Je suis sûr que Lily-chérie m'aime ! C'est juste qu'elle est timide !

_A mon avis c'est qu'elle est juste saine d'esprit…_

_**Tu ne peux pas te la fermer deux secondes ?**_

_Pourquoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité ! Et puis je suis ta conscience ce qui fait que je dis tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas._

…_**Merde…**_

_Aha ! Conscience 1, Marie 0_

**Gnia Gnia et puis d'abord c'est quoi ce prénom pourri ! On n'a pas idée de s'appeler Conscience ! **

-C'est ça Potter. Soupirais-je de lassitude en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire que de m'embêter ?

-Mais on ne te suivait pas du tout ! On était en train de chercher le crapaud de Peter ! répliqua le binoclard.

-Un crapaud ? Demandais je en levant un sourcil. Il me semblait que Peter avait un hibou qui dansait la macarena.

-Euh….

_Comment il peut danser la macarena ce piaf ?_

_**Ben en fait on était en deuxième année et avec Laura on avait trouvé une fiole avec une jolie couleur violette, on l'a fait boire à un hibou qui passait par là et il s'avérait que c'était celui de Peter…**_

_Et tu es encore vivante ? Il t'est rien arrivé ?_

_**C'est dans ces moments là que je bénis Merlin d'avoir une meilleure amie avec un QI de 170 et qui déteste Lucius.**_

_Tu veux dire que Lucius Malefoy a failli se faire tabasser par le saule-cogneur par ta faute ?_

…

_Bien joué…_

_-_Bon qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-En fait je voulais t'inviter à la sortie de Pré Au Lard ce week-end. Annonça mon potentiel homicide avec un sourire charmeur.

-Merci Black mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour y aller, le village ait à tout le monde.

-Non je veux dire toi et moi, ensembles.

-Pour la millionième fois toi, moi et ensembles ne peuvent être dans la même phrase sans le mot meurtre.

Sur ce je le plantais là et allais rejoindre mes amies, qui restait patiemment en se délectant du spectacle. Je m'assis lourdement me faisant mal aux fesses sous le choc et soupirais bruyamment.

-Conclusion ?demanda la génie.

-Je comprends pourquoi il y'a des lesbiennes sur Terre.

-Je trouve que Black est quand même canon. Déclara la benjamine du groupe.

Claire et moi on se retourna pour regarder Laura, si elle devait avouer une chose pareil j'aurais préféré que se soit sur Remus ! Non Laura ne tombe pas dans les forces obscures !

-Quoi ? Avouer qu'il n'est pas moche à regarder !

-Oui mais cela ne change rien que c'est un harceleur et un imbécile.

-Je trouve qu'il serait vraiment beau avec des cheveux roses fluo. Déclara rêveusement la doyenne du groupe.

Là c'est Laura et moi qui nous retournâmes pour regarder la française, elle regardait Black avec des yeux rêveurs en train de l'imaginer sans doute avec plusieurs teintures. Je le savais qu'elle aurait pu faire coiffeuse…

_D'un côté il n'y aurait aucun clients…_

_**Si, des fous loufoques échappés d'asiles ou daltoniens…**_

_Au fait tu penses quoi de Marguerite ?_

_**Y'a une fille qui s'appelle Marguerite dans notre promo ?**_

_Mais non patate je veux m'appeler comme ça puisque tu dis que Conscience ce n'est pas un prénom.__**  
**_

_**…Tu ne veux pas non plus t'appeler Pâquerette ?**_

_Ah tu préfères ça ! J'hésitais justement entre ces deux prénoms !_

_**Y'a aucune chance pour que ma conscience s'appelle comme ça…**_

_Mais pourquoi ?_

_**Ce sont les noms des vaches de ma tante moldu qui vit dans un trou pommé !**_

_Ah…_

…

…

_Je crois que je vais trouver autre chose…_

-J'ai hâte d'être au prochain cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !s'exclama Claire.

Son petit ami approuva alors que je ronchonnais comme quoi je me planterais comme d'habitude.

-Mais voyons c'est facile comme matière !

J'haussais les épaules, je n'avais que la métamorphose et les sortilèges comme matières où j'excellais, pour les autres matières j'avais un Acceptable voir un Effort exceptionnel et pour la Divination et les Potions un Piètre ou un Désolant.

Pour Zane et Claire il ne savait pas que Troll et Désolant existait avant de me connaître, et le pire c'est qu'ils ne font rien du tout !

On entendit des disputes dans le couloir je vis Black criait sur un lui miniature.

Black a un fils ?

Je regardais Claire qui elle regardait la scène nonchalamment, je l'interrogeais du regard.

-C'est Regulus Black, il est en quatrième année Serpentard c'est le frère cadet de Black.

-Je croyais que sa famille ne voulait rien entendre de lui ?

-Je pense que la chère Walburga espère toujours que son fils aîné retrouve la raison. Je pense aussi que c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours un potentiel pion pour ta grand-mère.

Sirius attrapa les épaules de son frère lui cria je ne sais quoi, mais Regulus le repoussa et s'en alla dans le couloir s'effaçant de notre champs de vision. Le frère aîné frappa dans une armure qui s'écroula et s'en alla furieusement vers la salle de défenses contre les forces du Mal.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu vas t'amuser. Déclara Zane.

Je lui fis une grimace et le frappa dans les côtes (ben oui c'est tout ce que je peux atteindre) et me mis à courir pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Chose que évidemment ne marcha pas puisque aucune place n'était libre, à part à côté de Sirius qui aurait pu tuer quelqu'un à ce moment là. Je tirai la chaise avec précaution comme si elle allait exploser au moindre geste brusque. Je me fis toute petite jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur qui… Oh non pas lui !

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis Roy Carmichael votre nouveau professeur de DCFM !

Je me frappais la tête sur la table, qu'est ce que foutait mon oncle ici ?

Toute la gente féminine présente dans la pièce soupira d'admiration et de bonheur face à au physique du professeur. Grand, le teint halé avec des cheveux noir corbeaux, il avait les yeux verts émeraudes ce qui faisait tout son charme.

-Alors comme ça on aura droit à toute ta famille de sang infâme chez nous ? demanda mon voisin d'un air dégoûté.

Je me retournais vers Sirius surprise, c'est la première fois qu'il me parlait sur ce temps.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?chuchotais-je.

-Alors comme ça ma mère t'a donné comme mission de me remettre dans « le droit chemin ».siffla-t-il de colère.

-Quoi qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Tais-toi ! Et ne m'adresse plus la parole !

Je me retournai après qu'il m'ait jeté un regard qui me terrifia jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles, je compris à cet instant que lorsqu'on disait qu'il ne fallait pas avoir Sirius à dos ou un des Maraudeurs ce n'étaient pas des blagues.

Au moins il arrêtera de me coller et de me harceler à tout bout de champ.

Pourquoi alors est ce que j'ai cette horrible douleur qui me tords les entrailles ?

On était tous assis pour le dîner et on attendait Dumbledore car bizarrement le directeur n'était pas encore là à manger sa tarte au citron, d'ailleurs pourquoi on doit l'attendre ?

Je racontais à la troupe (Claire qui squatte notre table depuis la première année, Zane et Laura) ce que Sirius m'a dit lors du cours.

-Tu veux dire qu'il pense que tu es avec ses idées débiles sur la pureté du sang ? C'est complètement débile ! S'écria Laura. Tu es la première de ta génération dans ta famille à ne pas regarder la pureté du sang.

-Oui mais ce crétin ne le sais pas. Répondis Zane sans lever son nez du gros pavé de l'histoire de je ne sais pas quoi.

-Si il faisait un peu attention il aurait vu que Laura est une née moldue et que ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se retrouvera attaché à une ancre et jeté dans le lac par nos soins. Répliqua aigrement sa moitié.

Oui car dans notre petit groupe officiel nous sommes tous des sang purs sauf Laura qui est une née moldue, cela l'a d'ailleurs beaucoup étonnée que l'on lui adresse la parole et elle a répété lors de notre première discussion son statut un million de fois.

Je trouvais ça débile de passer à côté d'une personne géniale juste pour ce détail, chose que ma grand-mère n'approuve pas. Mais franchement c'est débile ça ! Vous vous voyez demander « T'es de sang pur ? » dès qu'une personne vous aborde ? « Non tu l'es pas ? Ah ben désolé on peut pas être potes ! »

Complètement débile !

-Mais qui lui a dit une chose pareille ?

-Aucune idée, mais je propose qu'on fasse une enquête.

On acquiesça et c'est à ce moment là que l'autre folle m'interrompit dans mes réflexions.

_Eh Marie ! T'en penses quoi de Germaine ?_

_**Dis moi**__**que c'est une fille de la promo et que tu ne penses pas un seul instant à te nommer ainsi…**_

_Ben t'aimes pas ?_

_**Mais où tu vas les chercher tes prénoms ?**_

Dumbledore arriva enfin tout sourire avec une démarche qui semblait dire « je me balade dans le petit champs de fleurs !»

Oh non ! Oh non ! Pas la démarche « je me balade dans un petit champs de fleurs ! »

_Quoi elle a quoi cette démarche ? Je la trouve sympa moi !_

_**La dernière fois qu'il a fait cette démarche on s'est retrouvé à faire un concours de glissades sur le toit avec un matelas !**_

_Ah ? Ca devait être fun !_

_**A par le fait qu'il y'avait plus de place à l'infirmerie et que les derniers sont allés dans les cachots pour agoniser…**_

_Ah en effet c'est moins cool…_

-Mes chers élèves ! J'ai la grande nouvelle de vous dire que les cours sont annulés pendant une semaine.

La grande salle hurla de joie sauf les Serdaigles peu heureux de manquer les cours, mes amies et moi-même qui connaissant le danger de la démarche.

-J'organise une chasse au trésor pour les cinquième, les sixième et les septième années ! Mais attention il sera composé de sept personnes de maisons et années différentes, et cela sera fait par tirage au sort ! Ces sept personnes devront affronter sept épreuves, les représentant seront choisit par le destin.

Génial…Est ce que l'on peut s'adakedavriser soit même ?

Hagrid passa avec une urne et je tirais un papier ou il y'avait marquer le chiffre « 13 ».

J'allais aller vers le cerceau ou le nombre y était marqué quand je vis mes coéquipiers.

Oh non ! Merlin mais qu'ai-je fais ?

**Voilà qu'on pensait vous ? D'après vous qui seront les partenaires de Marie ? Qui a parlé d'alliance entre Walburga et Marie à Sirius ? A la semaine prochaine sans faute (normalement)!  
**


End file.
